


Исход

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Dark, Drama, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Ratings: PG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: После первого идиотского приказа второй уже может и не последовать





	

**Author's Note:**

> ЗФБ-2016

Асколий с грустью посмотрел на заляпанный кровью меч и вздохнул. Земля, до самого горизонта залитая кровью и заваленная частями механизмов, абсолютно не располагала к радостным порывам. Было тихо — так неестественно, невообразимо тихо. Все вокруг было искореженным и мертвым, а сам Асколий — неимоверно грязным и измотанным. Даже ангел может устать, если Господь встал не с той ноги сегодня утром и, глядя на погрязшее в технологиях радостное человечество, велел небесному воинству спуститься с небес и всех уничтожить.

— Как они могли променять веру в меня на веру в машины? — сокрушался Господь, глядя на творение рук своих с нескрываемым отвращением. — Если они мне больше неподвластны, то пришла пора заменить их кем-нибудь другим! Я их создал другими, так что они возомнили о себе, так все извратив?

Ангелам, стоявшим возле трона со скорбными лицами, не повезло больше всех. Их Господь отправил без всякого оружия — есть же у них руки, способные разрывать человеческую плоть и железные тела машин, так пусть применяют силу по назначению, сколько можно бездельничать? Робкий вопрос «о великий Отец, неужели ты создал нас для этого? Ты ведь говорил, что мы помощники и…» остался без продолжения, потому что бог в приступе бешенства оторвал вопрошавшему голову, и всем остальным резко захотелось оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. Пусть даже и в пучине апокалипсиса, и вдобавок без оружия. Есть же руки, в самом деле.

И теперь Асколий, как и тысяча ему подобных, стоял посреди трупов и развалин, мрачно созерцал закат дня и всего человечества и больше всего на свете жалел, что не присоединился к мятежным ангелам еще тысячу лет назад. У них хоть амброзией накачайся до отключки, никто и слова не скажет. А Господь, узнав о злоупотреблении, такое наказание придумает, что любой кошмар покажется недостаточно страшным. Лень мешала Господу разбираться, кто и в чем виноват, и подход ко всему у него был глобальным. И чаще всего — с летальным исходом. 

Стоять посреди всего этого было глупо, и Асколий заозирался, ища, куда сесть. Месиво из машин и людей — не самый лучший выбор, но не садиться же на пропитанную смертью землю.

К Асколию медленно брел Илдис, из воинства господнего. Перебитое крыло волочилось за ним, как тряпка. Он был весь перепачкан в крови и копоти, как и сам Асколий. Все они были испачканы донельзя, и все они устали настолько, что собственный внешний вид ни капли их не волновал.

— Вот ведь взбалмошный старый хрыч, — недовольно сказал Илдис, присаживаясь рядом с Асколием на гору из трупов. — И чего ему спокойно на облаке не лежалось.

— Ого, да у тебя крыло сломано! Я не видел машин, которые могли бы сделать такое.

— Это не машина сделала, — поморщился Илдис, втыкая оба меча в чью-то голову. — Это один из ангелов-хранителей. Некоторые же умом повредились, когда Господь велел им убить тех людей, к которым они были приставлены. Тебе что, не попадались такие?

— Нет, — озадаченно протянул Асколий. — Чего они к мятежникам не пошли? Знали же, что слабее любого ангела из свиты или воинства Господа.

Илдис вместо ответа покрутил пальцем у виска и вдобавок пожал плечами. 

— Зато теперь у мятежников работы столько же, сколько и у нас, — хмыкнул Асколий.

— Даже больше. Мы расправились с теми, кого не смогли убить хранители, и попутно еще уничтожали этих полоумных хранителей вместе с машинами, которые придумали люди. Считай, один раз. В смысле, убил кого-то — и уже все, иди другого убивай. А мятежники раз пожарят душу, второй… Ее же жарить можно хоть до бесконечности, дурное ведь занятие.

— Но это же скучно.

— Еще бы. Значит, как только им надоест, они решат штурмовать небеса.

— Будет жаль, если такое произойдет, — произнес Асколий. — У них амброзия — высший класс, не то, что подачки нашего всеотца.

Илдис махнул рукой, прерывая эту тему. Он не принимал амброзию уже несколько дней и ощущал, как на него накатывает то слабость, то приступы агрессии. Он сегодня планировал незаметно спуститься к мятежникам и весело провести время, но вместо этого вместе с другими ангелами самых разных чинов с помпой спустился на землю под звуки иерихонских труб и занимался истреблением человечества. 

— На одном из континентов люди взорвали ядерную бомбу. Умерло несколько ангелов, — задумчиво сказал Асколий. 

Закат все не кончался: Господь еще не насмотрелся на руины.

— Ого! — присвистнул Илдис. — Повезло же им.

— Если всеотец вспомнит о них, то воссоздаст.

— Да о чем он вспоминает вообще?

— О людях же вспомнил.

Илдис поднял голову и приложил к глазам ладонь. Вдалеке никого не было видно. Все люди на этой планете были мертвы, как и их машины. Города были разрушены, и там, среди их искореженных тел, бродили ангелы, не спеша возвращаться к небесному господнему трону. 

— Знаешь, — сказал он Асколию, — мне одна из машин разворотила грудную клетку. Я уже обрадовался, что умру, и не придется начинать день с мыслей о том, что пора бы перейти к мятежникам, и вместе с тем потакать капризам всеотца. Но рана затянулась. Потом другая машина разорвала меня надвое. Лежу, в небо смотрю. Хорошо. Воняло, правда, вокруг очень. А потом кишки заползли в живот, разорванные органы снова стали нормальными, а кости срослись. И я не умер.

— Это что, — хмуро буркнул Асколий. — Мне вот одна машина сдавила голову в своем железном кулаке. Я сопротивлялся для вида — вдруг всеотец увидит, знаешь, на всякий случай. Перестраховался. Потом стало темно — вечно же так, когда мозги наружу. А потом меня нашел Делит и восстановил. Нет чтобы спросить. Всегда терпеть его не мог.

— Разделяю твою досаду, — сочувствующе сказал Илдис. — Делит — та еще тварь. Зачем, интересно, всеотец еще добавил сильный дождь с молниями? Так неудобно было, ужас. Все грязное, мокрое, крики эти, шум…

— Это он подавился попкорном, — закатил глаза Асколий. — Смотрел же на ядерный гриб, и вот.

— Что он, два раза давился? 

— Нет, второй дождь, который с землетрясением был, — это он вспомнил, как люди смеялись над выражением «бох накажэт, накажэт!», и тоже решил посмеяться.

— А ведь в первый раз, когда он такое услышал, он заплакал. Помнишь?

— Помню.

— Как думаешь, что теперь будет? За звездами скучно наблюдать, хвалить старого хрыча тоже уже надоело... Заставил славить его во все горло, когда мы стали спускаться. Меня потом Карниил спрашивает — мол, ты достанешь мне амброзии, мы ж на тебя все надеемся, и все такое. А я головой только кивнуть мог, голос же пропал. Карниил ничего не понял, он всегда был еще тем тупым поленом. Начал напирать на меня, мол, расскажет о том, что я употребляю амброзию, Господу. Как будто большая часть небесного воинства на ней не сидит! Пришлось огненные буквы перед его носом рисовать, что да, достану. И зачем мне только это все…

— Слушай, я вот подумал… попрошусь, наверное, к мятежникам. Надоело уже это дерьмо.

— А вдруг уйдешь, а всепапаша придумает кого-то, гораздо интереснее людей? Пропустишь все веселье. У мятежников-то всегда все одно и то же. Хоть и весело у них.

— И сколько ждать? Пару тысяч лет терпеть еще? — с недовольством бросил Асколий. 

— Ты же терпел до этого, — фыркнул Илдис. — Как и все мы.

— Тебе-то что? Ты на какой вообще стороне, Илдис?

Илдис хмыкнул, приглаживая растрепанные волосы. Неопределенность Асколия его забавляла.

— Вокруг папаши уже не та атмосфера, что была раньше. Я много чего слышу, везде летаю. Многие склоняются к мысли о том, что у него крыша поехала. Сам подумай — сегодня он захотел смерти людям, но не стал лично переворачивать планету, а послал сюда нас.

— Он же любит зрелища. Хотя кто его знает… я думал, он в конце хоть спустится, посмотрит, что тут и как. А он там, — Асколий поднял руку и ткнул пальцем в небо, — сидит себе, наблюдает.

— Завтра он отдаст приказ нам перебить друг друга, и что тогда ты будешь делать? — напирал Илдис. — Я, как и ты, хотел бы сегодня умереть, потому что находиться рядом с Господом уже невыносимо. Но если есть возможность где-то жить, не потакая ему, то я бы не хотел умирать.

— Илдис, мне надо подумать.

— Посмотри вокруг! О чем тут думать?

— А ты сам? — нервно сказал Асколий, повернувшись к Илдису. — Ты когда присоединишься к мятежникам?

Илдис улыбнулся и не ответил. Асколий вздохнул, снова уставившись в замершее алое солнце на краю горизонта. В молчании они просидели несколько часов — среди изувеченных трупов, разорванных на ошметки машин, разрушенных домов, а потом Асколий встал, вложил в ножны меч и, не глядя на Илдиса, пробормотал:

— Уйду завтра. Надоело мне все.

Илдис с улыбкой смотрел, как Асколий бредет по остаткам дороги, заваленной трупами. Как он иногда поскальзывается, но все так же упрямо бредет к месту сбора. Илдис знал, что Асколий принял решение и что теперь он до утра будет осознавать это. Будет мучиться, сомневаться, но уйдет, как и сказал.

Илдис запрокинул голову, глядя в глухое к мольбам умерших людей небо. Переманивать ангелов было так легко. Завтра — Асколий, послезавтра — кто-нибудь еще. Спустя годы всеотец останется в очень узком кругу преданных ему ангелов, а потом даже таких идиотов то ли не станет вовсе, то ли они тоже перейдут на другую сторону. 

Исход человечества случился сегодня, а исход одного скучающего бога случится позже, гораздо позже. Но произойдет это обязательно. Илдис поставил бы на этот вариант весь свой запас амброзии, который хранился у мятежников. Амброзия всегда была ценнее Господа. Она хотя бы не указывала, как жить.


End file.
